


laugh and hit the floor

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chronic Illness, Drabble, Gen, Narcolepsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace makes light of his condition.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 11





	laugh and hit the floor

**Author's Note:**

> [here's some info about cataplexy if you don't know what i'm on about](https://www.sleepfoundation.org/physical-health/cataplexy)

Cataplexy was a fickle thing.

Sometimes, it was funny. Ace would laugh too hard at the dinner table and faceplant on his plate, and Luffy would giggle because Ace said that was okay. Sometimes it was _dangerous,_ like when his knees buckled while he was running down a steep flight of stairs.

But most of the time, it was just inconvenient. He’d drop his phone and crack the screen, strain his neck when his head flopped to the side. One time, he went to hug Luffy, and ended up dragging them both to the ground.

Luffy laughed at that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
